


Drabbles by 3 coz they're hoping someone will read them

by 3rr0r_303



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rr0r_303/pseuds/3rr0r_303
Summary: I'm bored as heck and I created some drabbles whilst bored and procrastinating.





	1. Chapter 1

My darling,

It’s been 2 weeks since I’ve last talked to anyone, including patients, and it's getting quite lonely. The long list of casualties is only growing and we’re already understaffed. The ongoing pressure is starting to affect my peers in many ways, a few have walked out and some others…. met an untimely death. My clothes are always a shade redder than they should be. I miss your cleaning, you always got the stains out, even the dirt and blood mix that I ‘somehow’ got on my work clothes. I'm a doctor dear, it’s my job to get messy in multiple ways. 

I’m afraid darling. My time in the safety of the tents may be coming to a close soon and I may have to go into the frontlines. ‘Not enough coming into the tents to survive’ they said. Which means this may be the last letter I write home in this little oasis that I’ve come to love. Soon I may have to be operating on myself.   
I don’t get it though, they know we’re low on staff and they send out more of us, wasting precious materials that are so rare they might as well be gifted to the Queen. 

I keep hearing my mother's lullaby, I think this is a sign of my unfortunate demise. Keep high hopes darling for this may only be an echo of the future,

May doves reveal the best,   
Best love and most kisses, Theodore.


	2. Chapter 2

Data Log   
26th April 1996 - Chernobyl, Ukraine

Today is the day. 10 years since the disaster of the power plant’s meltdown. A violent one at that. The nearby forest’s leaves have turned blood red. And whilst the wildlife is okay no one can tell for sure where it is. The familiar chirping of birds has left with the wind, and the occasional family of deer has turned into no family of deer. No caterpillars, worms or cockroaches for that matter. There’s nothing, no one. It’s as if they all just up and left town.

Don’t get me wrong, very understandable. If I got told the place is too dangerous to stay in I would move too. But it’s as if it’s been held in a time stop.

The wind isn’t blowing, which is weird for Ukraine. I mean it’s always windy, especially in the foresty areas, less buildings. There are no nests either. So the birds aren’t back. I have an hour to be in the mere shadow of the old building. It looks like it’s just crawled out of a gothic dystopian book and I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

It’s old and the pipes are visible. This place really did blow up. Huh. The sides are crawling with vines, so good to know that nature here and she wants her land back now. I swear if I come back in a couple of years and the whole building’s gone I will pray to Cthulhu myself. Blood sacrifices and everything.

My time comes to an end in this ukrainian Pompeii, so I must take my leave and leave this log here.

Signed, Alisha Keeley.


End file.
